


His Summer, and Alice

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Lex Luthor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Hurt Lex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Trigger Warnings, Unhealthy Relationships, You Have Been Warned, obsessed Bruce, sick&sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: Bruce Wayne is a great jerk.It was not too difficult to seduce Lex. Bruce added two spoonfuls of honey to Lex’s tea. A little sweet trick, then the thin boy sat on Bruce's thigh, and even smacked a piece of soft candy into Bruce's mouth.The sweetness of the cherry spreads from the tip of the tongue. The bright red color reminds him of the boy's eye-catching red socks.





	His Summer, and Alice

By Alex_Sherlock

   
Bruce Wayne is a great jerk.

It was not too difficult to seduce Lex. Bruce added two spoonfuls of honey to Lex’s tea. A little sweet trick, then the thin boy sat on Bruce's thigh, and even smacked a piece of soft candy into Bruce's mouth.

The sweetness of the cherry spreads from the tip of the tongue. The bright red color reminds him of the boy's eye-catching red socks.

Lex gently swayed his calf and spit out a bit of red tongue. He said that he was not allowed to eat such sweet thing at home. He was deprived of the sweetness.

The soft candy was put there by the butler, in order to entertain the little guest and his father, "the Wayne family's hospitality."

Alfred is always right. From the time he entered the house, Lex’s gaze was attracted by the colorful candy. Maybe it was due to etiquette that he did not reach for it.

Bruce helped him to do it. He took out a few candy and put it in Lex’s small hands. The boy reached out his hands and his arm shook slightly, as if the candy was a weight he had never received. He gently held the boy's wrist with the other hand, the boy’s bones at the joints standing out under his palm.

Lex collects the candy into his pocket, and the bright colors are engulfed by the deep pockets. His movements are quiet, combined with his light weight and fair complexion - he is like a fairy in a fairy tale.

It was all in the air where old Luther left, and when his alcoholic face reappeared at the end of the corridor, the boy slipped from Bruce's knees - touching so softly that it made Bruce curious - Lex’s shorts smashed a corner because of the rush of movement, revealing the traces of blue and purple bruises hidden under the cloth.

An angel-like boy who is treated unfairly, soft and docile like a cat. It looks like that he would be the perfect choice for a young gentleman.

Lex rubbed his fingers and stared at Bruce. After receiving the sight of the other side, he showed an embarrassed smile and lowered his head.

He knows that this is an irresistible gesture, soft, nervous, and incomprehensibly intimate, - each one is enough for an average child to win the favor of parents. But for Lex, these three things can't be exchanged for a little pity from his father, not even a soft blanket. 

But by that gentleman sitting there, this is enough for him to get a gentle touch, false sweetness, a strong arm around his waist. If it can make the other party addicted, maybe he can even take him away.

Like the Cavaliers to save the princess, in the dark night to escape the obstacles of the dragon, the blackcape would take him to a distant and secret place, living in the water, asleep in day and awake at night. Except for one thing, Lex is not a princess. The blue-violet traces left by his father on his thighs prove that he is more like a tortured cub, or a hopeless person who sells himself.

The young gentleman seems more elegant. Will he be as rude as his father? Lex hopes not, because his back still hurts, and the bruises of the ropes and fingers have not subsided. He hopes that his knight has some gentleness in his heart, but don't be too decent, after all, he is counting on the other person's dirty desire to take him out of here.

However, this has long been excluded from the things to worry about. Lex clearly felt Bruce’s fingers licking his knees while sitting on Bruce’s lap. Bruce wanted to pretend that it was unintentional, but his fingers’ high temperature and slow motion told him on. In this sweet trap, he has stepped in one foot. He will come again.

The development of the plot is even better than what Lex imagined. Big bat often appeared in his bedroom at night.

The first time he saw him, Lex rushed over and hugged his waist, resting his chin on his tight abdomen, and asked him if he wanted to eat sugar. The answer is no, Bruce just embraced him, promised to read a bedtime story for him, and Lex picked a copy of Alice in Wonderland from the shelf, listening to the whole story in his arms. 

The second time, after listening to the story, Lex said to the big bat that he hoped that he could go to a completely different place in his dream. Bruce was silent for a while and kissed his forehead to wish him a good dream.

For the third time, Lex finally gave the candy out. He sat in Bruce's arms, listened to a long story, pretended to be sleepy and turned to face the man, while making an unclear whimper, his hands climbing on the shoulders of Bruce, and then he kissed Bruce with his cherry-like lips. The opponent's line of defense collapsed and his tongue began to entangle. He could feel the other side's arms around his waist tightened. When he thought that something would happen tonight, Bruce suddenly let him go.

Maybe I am acting too eagerly? For a long time, the big bat has not visited this place again. It’s such a long time that the sugars that Lex got last time began to dry and harden. He secretly took out the candy from under the bed and looked at the wrinkled wrapping paper. He frowned in disgust and prepared to throw them into the trash can. At the last moment, he changed his mind, opened one, and put it into his mouth. The almost expired candy emits a spoiled sweetness that matches the boy whose skin is full of bruises and is now tasting the candy.

He thinks that Bruce will never come here again. A big bat wearing a black cloak will not take him away, just as the red cape that he once prayed to every day will not come to him. Anyone in a cloak is probably not a trustworthy person, and even when making a deal they probably have no good credit. Lex snorted and sat down on the edge of the balcony.

He leaned forward and felt the strength of the wind unsteadily.

Before he could react, a huge bat threw him back to the balcony. He was pressured to barely breathe, and Bruce lifted him up and gently stroked his back. He promised to take him away before Lex’s birthday, and his tone sounds like he was making an elopement with a young lady. Lex does not know if this should be attributed to his own gambling plan.

In an afternoon - this was the time that Lex hated the most, the reason had to be found on his alcoholic father - but this afternoon is different, because Bruce Wayne agreed with the old Luthor in some way. Lex doesn't know what the content of the agreement is, but he can imagine that it is a kind of interest exchange. He is really curious about what kind of business is this, and how much value he has in the hands of two people.

But that was to think about in the future. This afternoon, Bruce took him away. Without any cloak or dragon, Bruce took him to the limousine. They just got in the car, then Bruce couldn't wait to taste his lips, the color and fragrance of the cherry.

He called Lex his little Alice, his elf at night, his summer.

Lex smiled at him.

 

Fin.


End file.
